


Day 001

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Summary: This is part one of what I plan to be a very long series. Each will be a short story that takes place on a day in Kirkwall during the year following the climax of Act 2
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 10





	Day 001

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of what I plan to be a very long series. Each will be a short story that takes place on a day in Kirkwall during the year following the climax of Act 2

Every part of Hawke hurt. Every time he tried to move to get out of bed his muscles screamed in protest and he was pretty sure it wasn’t worth the effort anyway. Nothing about the last few years had been particularly good, but the past month was, without a doubt, the worst of Hawke’s life. Four years of fighting, of striving of building a new life for his family, just gone. All he had left was a big empty mansion and the gratitude of faceless nobles.

A tentative knock on the door broke the silence. Hawke looked over at the door but said nothing. After a few long moments Bohdan called through the door.

“Pardon me Sir, but a flurry of letter have come for you.”

“Just leave them on the desk,” Hawke called back. He hadn’t had anything to drink yet and his voice clawed at his parched throat. He wanted to put his pillow over his head to shut out any further noise but his arms felt heavy and wouldn’t move.

“I would normally Mesire, but they are all marked for urgent reply. I haven’t read them of course but I believe the nobles are hoping you’ll make an appearance at some sort of event tonight. In celebration of your defeat of the Qunari.”

“The streets are still full of bodies and they want to throw a party?” Hawke couldn’t imagine anything that better summed up what was wrong with the city. Maybe everyone would have been better off with the Qunari in charge. Maybe, as usual, Hawke had made everything worse.

“Tell them to sod off,” he called out. “Tell them… tell Varric to think of something to tell them. That I’m still recovering from saving their vapid asses from an entire army of Qunari. He’ll l know how to make that sound polite.”

“Right away Sir,” Bhodan said through the door. There silence returned and Hawke thought that the dwarf had left until he spoke again.

“Will you be taking a meal in the dining room today Sir, or would you prefer to eat in your chambers?”

“Neither. I’m not hungry and don’t expect to be.” This time Hawke heard footsteps as his manservant left to carry out his wishes.

Only when he was sure his manservant was out of earshot did Hawke allow himself to cry.

Nobody else came calling that day.


End file.
